betrayal of a friend
by nikkihp21
Summary: They say you can truest people close to you but i say betrayal never comes from your enemies but your friends. Ana makes a new friend who she'd never associate herself with. when it comes down to it who can Ana truly trust.


Chapter one

The meadow: Ana

The smell of freshly cut grass lingers in the air. It's such a fresh scent. The fresh air and bird song is prominent. I love this meadow, Ray used to bring me here all the time. It always helps me to relax. I lay back and look up into the clear blue sky wondering what he's up to right now? I hadn't visited Ray in months, I really should go see him soon. I close my eyes and take in my surroundings. The smell of flowers and soil, birds singing and far of in the distance dogs barking. I feel a presence and my eyes fly up, I instantly relax when I'm met with familiar grey eyes. It's Christian, his messy copper brown hair flops over his eyes.

"Hiya, sleepy head" he murmurs with a huge grin on his face, his piercing grey eyes are alive shining bright. They sparkle in the sunlight.

"You need a hair cut" I smile "I could cute it for you" I offer, my smile growing bigger.

"Nice to see you too and yeah of course" he mumbles in a teasing tone, sarcastic even.

"Really?" I squeal

"No!" he chuckles. I pull him down so that he's lying next to me. He wraps his muscular arms around me and snuggle into him. We lay there in silence for maybe ten, twenty minutes, maybe longer. Time is insignificant when I'm in Christians protective arms. I lean up and plant a gentle kiss on his lips, "Fours years today baby girl, can you believe it?"

"I know, and every moment has been amazing" I smile sweetly. I'm not lying, I remember the day I met Christian. I remember it all too clearly. Me stepping out into the road not seeing the car, Christian pushing me out of the way leaving himself vulnerable, the car hitting him and how he flew off the roof like a rag doll. But, what haunts me most is the image of him lying there, not moving, blood pouring from his head and the thought that a complete stranger had just saved my life maybe costing him his own. My eyes begin to fill with tears, I frown.

"What s wrong?" his tone is careful

"Just-" tears begin to fall, unrelenting and unforgiving. I cant stop them once they start. They stream down my face leaving paths where they have been.

"C'mon baby, you can tell me" his expression is reassuring and invites confidence "Please don't cry" he wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"I was just..." I stumble over my words " I was just remembering the first day I met you, seeing you lie there, not knowing if you were going to-" I'm cut off, both speech and oxygen, by his lips crushing mine.

"Don't say that!" he demands

"But-" I'm cut off once again; his lips on mine. His tongue seeks entrance which I willingly grant. I'm lost in time, forgetting everything, all my worries, fears, problems disappear. He rolls over so that I'm on top of him and smiles against my lips. I gently kiss him. He softly bites my bottom lip, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Oi! Love birds, we got to go. The party starts in an hour" Christians brother, Elliot, interrupts our moment of beauty.

…...

It's only a ten minute walk from the meadow to the car; I was lost in thought and the boys were going on about some new girl joining our school. It isn't until they mention a name that I recognise that I snap out of my reverie. "Did you just say Lily Henderson"

"Yeah" Elliot confirms

"isn't she that rich bitch from London who got kidnapped a few months back" I question.

"Yes she is, but why should she be judged because she's rich? Me and Chris are rich and you don't judge us"

"Sorry El's, you're right" I hadn't noticed we had stopped walking, everything comes back into focus; birds singing, the smell of...wait...burning, shit!. Then comes a piercing scream. We all turn to face each other and before any of us can say a word Elliot is running in the direction the scream came from, quickly followed by Christian and myself.

…...

Elliot:

I instinctively react to the smell of fire and scream of what sounds like a young girl. I race down the path leading to the road on which the sound came from. I turn the corning and immediately see a 4x4 land rover engulfed in flames. I then notice a young girl attempting to re enter the burning car. "What the fuck-"

"Jimmy! Vera!" she screaming over the roar of the flames. I quickly close the distance between as and with a steady grip I tug her back by her waist "No! Jimmy! My Jimmy!"

"What the fuck are you-" I'm rudely interrupted for a second time.

"My Jimmy choo's!" I now realise she's on about a pair of shoes, I cant contain my laughter. Before I have even the slight chance to react her fist connects with my nose with a load crack. She has a mean right hook. Feisty. Blood begins to trickle from my nose travelling down my neck and soaking my, not so white any more, vest top. Well that's going to stain, be an awesome story though. Out the corner of my eye I see Christian and Ana standing to the side whispering and laughing. "Number one, I'm sorry, number two don't fucking laugh at me and three...my cars on fire"

"I noticed" slight sarcasm in my voice "Christian? Ring 911"

"Sure thing" he walks off in the hopeful direction of more signal. Ana is still standing there, staring, she can be really intimidating sometimes. Only now do I take in the young girls features. Her soft ginger hair falls in ringlets to her waist, it cascades down her back. She has intense piercing green eyes that burn into me. She looks around fifteen and only just reaches my shoulder. She's wearing a white boob tube dress that is fitting to her ample breasts, it flows elegantly down to her knees. Her pale skin looking only just darker in contrast. She wears matching dolly shoes however they could be her precious jimmy's. I smile absent mindedly at my inside joke.

"Take a picture hunni it'll last longer" Ana's voice shocks me. I've never heard her use such an icy tone. I glance from Ana to the young girl before me and back. I instantly figure that the remark was aimed at this very cute looking ginger.

"Sorry about Ana miss?" I implore

"Henderson, Lilly Henderson" She answers softly.

…...


End file.
